bitefightfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan
Founding and Joining You can only join a clan with a master of your race Levels Leveling up a clan requires a certain amount of gold coins from the clan account but allows more members to join. There are a total of 18 clan levels. The clan castle is also upgraded by level, but only has visual value. War Conditions To declare a war, both clans involved must have the same clan level. To start the war, the clan to which the war was declared has to accept the war invitation. Rules The war will take place 8 hours since declaration. In the first 7 hours, whoever wants to take part in the clan war has to join the clan formation. Then the clan Master and the War Minister can arrange the participants on the battle field. 1 hour before the war starts all the clan members who are participating in the war will assemble and cannot perform actions including raiding, demon-hunting and working at the Graveyard. The attacking clans can bring the the time till the war starts forward 1 hour. If a declaration of war is withdrawn 1 hour before the start the leader looses 5% of the total goods. A war declaration against a clan of the same race needs their acceptance before a war can take. Pairs of users at the same position will battle, the winners go on to the next opponents until he loses all health points. The clan whose all members are defeated first loses. Ending When the war is over a message will appear in the inbox of each participant to show the result. In this message the member will be able to view all battle reports. All the members who participated in the war get a 100% vitality restoration. After the end of a war, the clan has to wait 5 more days in order to declare a new one. Flags Can be raised by summoning the Flag Raising ritual and affect to all clan members, might be stolen when losing a clan war. Rituals Clan rituals affect to all clan members for a certain number of days, after which the ritual needs a cooldown before it can be summoned again. The desired ritual is executed by a specially summoned evocator. Summoning a ritual costs a certain amount of gold coins from the clan account and takes 10 minutes. At the end of that time the ritual conditions need to be fulfilled, but even so the summoning may still fail since every ritual has a certain success rate, in that case, the coins spent is still lost. Only one ritual can be summoned every 2 hours. Seals and the Gates of Underworld Seals Seals take negative effects on all clan members' opponents. One clan can own up to 7 different seals at the same time. Seals can be lost to other clans through wars, only one seal can be stolen after each war. The Gates of Underworld After collecting all 7 Seals, a clan has 48 hours to summon the Gate Opening Situal. If successful, the Gates of Underworld are opened. (Conditions are that 6 members with clan master are active in last 15 minutes, so that means that clan must have at least 6 members to be able to summon a ritual.) A global message on the server is sent to inform all users of this event. Members of the clan receive: *+500% vitality regeneration *20 Action Points *25% chance of being intercepted by a level-66 guardian demon members whose levels are below 66 *3 Hellstones members who opened the Gates (was online during the summoning of the the Gate Opening Situal) These benefits last 24 hours, during which no users of the server are able to go into vacation mode. After that, for another 12 hours all 7 Seals take effects on the clan member who opened the Gates instead of their opponents 24 hours after being opened, the Gates are closed and all 7 Seals are released.